Chat-lereuse maladie
by Shana1994
Summary: Comment lui, Adrien Agreste, en était il arrivé la ? C'était le début des vacances d'hiver, et Marinette était couchée juste ici, devant lui, dans la résidence Agreste... dans Son lit... sous Sa couette et... elle était profondément endormie. (finie)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Ça_ _faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit! Et c'est la_ _première_ _fois que j'écrit sur ce dessin animé... A la base il s'agit d'une surprise pour ma petite cousine qui est une véritable fan, mais avant de lui remettre,_ _j'espère_ _pouvoir obtenir quelques avis pour améliorer ma fic et lui faire le plus plaisir possible! :) Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à l'améliorer!_

 _Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Comment lui, Adrien Agreste, en était il arrivé la ?  
C'était le début des vacances d'hiver, et Marinette était couchée juste ici, devant lui, dans la résidence Agreste... dans Son lit... sous Sa couette et... elle était profondément endormie.

Et lui? Il était assis à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau, son menton reposant sur le sommet du dossier et il se contentait de l'observer.  
Il ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi attentivement avant aujourd'hui.  
Elle avait des longs cils, un teint porcelaine et des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés qu'il voyait dénoués pour la première fois.

Comment en était il arrive là ?

En fait tout était allé très vite, trop vite si on voulait son avis ...  
Il avait obtenu une petite victoire personnelle, son père et Nathalie l'avaient autorisé à sortir acheter du pain sans l'accompagner en voiture... un petit pas pour l'homme mais une véritable victoire pour lui.  
Sauf qu'à peine avait-il passé la porte de la boulangerie qu'il avait assisté à une scène incroyable.

Le père et la mère de Marinette étaient en effervescence. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre un membre de leur famille en Chine était gravement malade et leur présence était requise dans les plus bref délais. Sauf que Marinette était malade et qu'ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule et souffrante.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il s'était retrouvé avec une baguette dans un bras et dans l'autre une Marinette totalement amorphe à cause de son traitement.  
Le temps qu'il réalise, les parents de Marinette avaient disparu depuis longtemps pour partir à l'aéroport.

Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans agir. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit : il se transforma en chat noir pour pouvoir amener rapidement et discrètement Marinette chez lui en passant par les toits. Une fois arrivé, il pourra réfléchir plus posément et trouver une meilleure solution. Sa seule crainte c'était qu'elle se réveille le temps du voyage. Heureusement qu'ils n'habitaient qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons à peine...

Et le voilà maintenant assis sur son siège à observer sa camarade qui ne s'était pas réveillée depuis le début de cette affaire...

Adrien était tiraillé, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas la garder ici dans sa chambre... si Nathalie, ou pire, son père venaient à la découvrir, pour sûr, Marinette aurait des ennuis et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait lui infliger...

Oh bien sûr il avait pensé à appeler Alya, mais elle était partie la veille faire du ski dans les Alpes pour toute la durée des vacances d'hiver.  
Nino, lui, était parti voir sa famille à Nice ... bref, il ne lui restait plus que .. Chloé. .. non, impossible c'était une très très mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'Adrien se torturait l'esprit Plagg vient lui tapoter l'épaule.

 _-"Plagg ! Cache toi ! Imagine que Marinette se réveille et qu'elle te voit !"_  
 _-"Je pense que tu es très mal placé pour me dire ça mon cher Adrien! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu la transporter jusqu'ici en Chat noir . ..."_  
 _-" oui mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Impossible de réfléchir alors que Marinette soupirait dans mon cou..."_

À peine eu-t-il prononcé cette phrase Adrien se surpris à rougir fortement et détourna rapidement la tête pour poser à nouveau son regard sur sa camarade qui dormait toujours.  
Plagg ne le laissa pas plus longtemps à sa contemplation qu'il lui tapota à nouveau l'épaule.

 _-"Quoi encore ?"_  
 _-"eh bien, je comprends que cet individu dans ton lit te pose quelques soucis mais ..."_  
 _-"elle s'appelle Marinette, Plagg!"_ Dit il en le coupant  
 _-"oui certes, Marinette, mais tu ne dois pas oublier ton devoir..."_

Adrien leva rapidement la tête vers sa télévision qu'il avait laissé allumée par habitude et vis un flash spécial sur une nouvelle attaque de Paris.

 _-"Plagg ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant!"_  
 _-"oui oui, bon on y va?"_

Adrien monta le son de la télévision pour essayer de glaner quelques informations sur son ennemi et ordonna rapidement à son kwami de le transformer.

En une fraction de seconde il était de nouveau de redevenu chat noir pour la 2eme fois en moins d'une heure... Ça allait lui coûter cher en camembert tout ça !

Mais pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il jeta un dernier regard vers son lit et celle qui reposait dedans, où rien n'avait bougé, et il s éclipsa dans la nuit parisienne.

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre d'Adrien, seules les informations à la TV venaient briser le silence.  
C'est ce moment que Tikki choisi pour sortir de sa cachette.  
Alors comme ça Adrien était Chat Noir... incroyable ! Si Marinette savait ça ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était en sueur... décidément elle était vraiment malade... tant pis pour l'akuma de ce soir, chat noir devra se débrouiller seul... Tikki espérait juste qu'il pense à le maintenir dans un bocal clôt le temps que Marinette puisse le purifier.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la priorité du moment. Marinette transpirait beaucoup et elle gémissait faiblement.  
Son médicament !

Elle doit le prendre toutes les 4h et c'est le moment ! Avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pu y mettre, elle essaya de réveiller Marinette.  
Au bout de quelques instants, Marinette se réveilla en se sentant perdue.

 _-"où suis-je ? ...Pourquoi je suis chez... Adrien !? Et dans... dans ... SA CHAMBRE ! "_  
 _-" Marinette ! Marinette !"_

Marinette était paniquée et sa fièvre n'arrangeait rien. Tikki eu bien du mal à se faire entendre.

 _-"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tes parents t'ont confié à lui parce qu'il passait par là, ils sont parti en urgence en Chine."  
-" Mais pourquoi Adrien ? J'aurais pu rester seule chez moi !"  
-" je pense que tes parents s'inquiètent par rapport à ton état de santé... tu rentreras quand tu iras mieux !"  
-"Non non non, je suis vraiment trop gênée ! »_  
 _-''Marinette, tu n'as pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant ! »_

Devant l'air sévère que lui envoya son kwami, Marinette abdiqua.

 _-« oui euh, OK... aïe ma tête... avec tout ça j'ai encore plus mal que tout à l'heure..."_  
 _-"oui c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé, c'est l'heure de prendre ton cachet ! Ne bouge pas je te l'apporte, Adrien a laissé un verre d'eau sur le chevet!"_  
 _-"Merci Tikki."_

Alors que Tikki farfouillait dans le sac laissé à Adrien par ses parents, Marinette en profita pour observer autour d'elle. Elle était déjà venue ici, en temps que Ladybug et aussi en temps que Marinette. Mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment observer sa chambre. Elle était vraiment grande mais c'était logique vu la situation familiale d Adrien ... son regard se balada de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'écran de télévision qui diffusait les informations.

- _"oh non pourquoi maintenant ? Tikki ! Vite! Tu as vu qu'il y a un problème en ville ?"_  
 _-"oui j'ai vu mais tu n'es pas en état d'y aller ! En plus tes parents ont dû oublier tes médicaments sur le comptoir, je ne les trouve pas dans le sac!"_  
 _-"ce n'est pas grave je vais faire sans, plus vite on libère cet akuma plus vite je pourrais me reposer!"_  
 _-"non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Marinette ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Pas question !"_  
 _-"si si je t'assure que je vais bien! Tikki, transforme moi !"_

Contrainte par cette formule magique, Tikki s'exécuta.

Marinette, maintenant transformée, entreprit de se lever du lit.  
Sauf qu'à peine elle se tint debout que des violents vertiges l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Se tenant la tête elle décida de faire un détour rapide par chez elle pour récupérer ses médicaments. C'était tout de même plus prudent...

Deuxième tentative pour se lever, et Marinette eu à nouveau des vertiges encore plus violents cette fois. Tellement qu'elle se cogna la tête contre la vitre en voulant se rattraper et tomba dans les pommes.

Pendant ce temps Chat noir faisait face à une lutte sans merci avec l'ennemi du jour. Il n'était pas vraiment fort par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient connu lui et sa partenaire mais n'étant pas vraiment concentré il accumulait les erreurs d'inattention. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne s'il ne voulait pas finir en chair à pâté!

La victime était un pompier de la ville qui avait eu une dispute avec un de ses collègue... ce qui l'avait littéralement. .. enflammé !

Même si ce pauvre pompier akumatisé mettait le feu partout où il passe, il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, chat noir le savait puisqu'il faisait bien attention à ne pas passer par les jardins de Paris pour éviter de mettre le feu à toute la végétation.  
Mais qu'il soit gentil ou faible ne réglait pas le problème de Chat noir... ou était donc sa chère Ladybug ? Allait il devoir tout faire seul ? C'était bien parti pour...

Tant pis ! Au moins elle serait fière de lui et ...Qui sait ? Il aurait peut être droit à un baiser en récompense ? Non, il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus ..  
Alors, qu'aurait elle fait dans cette situation ? Il était clair que l'akuma était dans la lance qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. .. alors c'est parti !  
Chat noir s'élança et utilisa son pouvoir de destruction sur la lance.  
Comme prévu l'akuma s'en échappa mais il le rattrapa aux creux de ses mains.

 _-"Bon, faut que je trouve Ladybug rapidement maintenant. .. et elle ne répond toujours pas à mes appels... j'espère qu'elle n'a pas de problème..."_

Les mains toujours jointes pour essayer de retenir l'akuma, Chat noir se glissa dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards pour redevenir tranquillement Adrien.

- _"Plagg tu es sur que je n'ai aucun moyen de joindre Ladybug quand on est pas transformé ?"_  
 _-"absolument sûr... et puis là, tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de quoi manger je serais incapable de t'aider... Je suis désolée Adrien..."_  
 _-"ne t'en fait pas Plagg vient plutôt dans ma poche te reposer je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer comme ça. On doit avoir de quoi tenir cet akuma enfermé chez moi le temps de trouver Ladybug ! Et surtout, le plus important c'est que l'heure du médicament pour Marinette est largement passée il faut que je me dépêche! J'espère qu'elle va bien..."_

Courant à travers les rues de Paris les mains toujours jointes Adrien arriva enfin chez lui.  
Il entra discrètement et se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Marinette n'était plus dans son lit.

Ce constat lui serra étrangement la poitrine... Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Est-ce qu'elle se serait réveillée et aurait fuit en se rendant compte de là où elle se trouvait ?  
Broyant des idées noires, Adrien enferma l'akuma dans une boîte sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Il n'avait même pas le numéro de téléphone de Marinette pour au moins lui demander comment elle allait.

En y réfléchissant il aimait beaucoup Marinette. Même si face à lui elle bafouait beaucoup, son courage et son abnégation était largement visible au quotidien. Notamment dans son rôle de déléguée ou quand l'un de ses amis à un problème elle était toujours là pour eux. Dans un certain sens elle lui faisait penser à sa chère Ladybug...  
Ladybug ! Il l'avait totalement oubliée l'espace d'un instant !

- _"Plagg ! Où es-tu ? Tu as mangé ça y est ? Transforme moi que je puisse à nouveau essayer de joindre Ladybug ! "_  
 _-"je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire..."_  
 _-"qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"_  
 _-"ben ... Elle est là alors ça sert à rien de l'appeler non? Je peux continuer à manger tranquille."_

Adrien se leva doucement et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Recroquevillée par terre il y avait sa Ladybug...

Mais que faisait elle là? Dans sa chambre ? Et où était Marinette ? Était elle vraiment rentrée ?

D'un coup Adrien se figea.

 _-"non... Et si ... Et si ... Marinette était Ladybug? Non non non, ce n'est pas possible"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour! Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre tout neuf! Comme la dernière fois j'espère savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Adrien était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour essayer de se convaincre que sa théorie était improbable quand il se rendit compte que Ladybug était toujours au sol. Instantanément il la saisi délicatement pour la poser dans son lit.

Décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres !

Et le voilà de nouveau à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau à observer cette fois l'héroïne de Paris qui reposait dans son lit.

 _-"Plagg, tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a comme une impression de déjà vu ? Ça pourrait vraiment être Marinette... Je ne suis peut être pas fou..."_  
 _-"Bah, tu le sauras bientôt, il ne lui reste plus que 2 points noirs sur ses boucles d'oreilles. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle était par terre."_  
 _-"Tu as raison la pauvre ... si c'est vraiment Marinette il faut que je lui donne son traitement sinon elle n'ira pas mieux...Mais si ce n'est pas elle... Donner un mauvais traitement à Ladybug pourrait être dangereux pour sa santé..."_

Le léger 'bip' provenant des boucles d'oreilles de l'héroïne le tira de ses pensées.

 _-"Mince ! Ladybug ne voudrait pas que je connaisse son identité et elle va se transformer devant moi !"  
_  
Plagg regardait Adrien se torturer et paniquer de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Il pris cependant une décision.

 _-"Tant pis Plagg, si je lui explique comment j'ai découvert son identité elle ne m'en voudra pas. .. Et puis je suis Adrien en ce moment pas Chat noir... peut être qu'elle acceptera plus facilement de me pardonner... enfin j'espère. ... raaah de toute façon je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir. .."_

Alors que la transformation prenait fin, Adrien s'était retourné vers Plagg, sûrement par pudeur envers celle qui fait battre son cœur...  
Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer sans en avoir vraiment conscience :

 _-"J'espère sincèrement que tu es Marinette..."_

Son murmure ne reçu aucune réponse... Il décida alors de se retourner lentement et fit face au même spectacle qu'il avait laissé avant de partir à la chasse à l'akuma... Comme si les 2 dernières heures n'avaient pas eu lieues...

Marinette était là... Dans Sa chambre... couchée dans Son lit... sous Sa couette et elle était profondément endormie.  
Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A ceci près que l'esprit Adrien était en ébullition...

 _-"Marinette est vraiment Ladybug... Ma lady est Marinette. ... Elle était si proche de moi tout ce temps ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !"_

Alors qu'un sourire immense se dessinait sur son visage, Adrien pris conscience de 2 choses.  
Premièrement Marinette n'avait sûrement pas pris son médicament et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Et deuxièmement la petite boule rouge qui reposait contre sa poitrine était visiblement épuisée.  
Délicatement il la saisi dans ses mains et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle :

 _-"Bonjour toi , comment tu t'appelles ?"_  
 _-"Bon..bonjour... Je... Je suis Tikki. .. désolée je suis... vraiment fatiguée là..."_  
 _-"Ne te force pas je vais te donner à manger tout de suite ! Plagg ! Fonce trouver quelque chose à la cuisine s'il te plaît !"_  
 _-"Oui oui j'y vais! Heureux de te revoir Tikki !"_

Alors que le Plagg s'éloignait, Adrien reporta son attention sur Tikki.

 _-"Tu sais où sont les médicaments de Marinette ? Je n'ai pas très envie de fouiller son sac..."_  
 _-"Je... Je l'ai déjà fouillé mais ses parents ont dû oublier les médicaments sur le comptoir à côté de l'entrée. .. Je suis désolée..."_  
 _-"Ne le sois pas et ne t'inquiète pas, je file les chercher chez Marinette! En attendant repose toi, Plagg ne va plus tarder"_

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Plagg arrivait avec un gros cookie à bout de bras.

 _-"Merci Plagg! Je suis désolé J ai encore besoin de toi ce soir. … Tu pourrais me transformer à nouveau ?"_  
 _-"A votre service mon cher ami! Tant que je pourrais me délecter d'un camembert ensuite, aucun problème!"_  
 _-"Merci ! Promis à notre retour j'irais dans la réserve pour te trouver le plus puant et le plus crémeux de tous ! Maintenant, Plagg transforme moi !"_

* * *

De nouveau en contact avec l'air frais parisien, Chat Noir allait le plus vite possible. Cette virée nocturne lui permis de faire rapidement un point. Il parlait à haute voix, le besoin d'extérioriser était trop grand.

 _"Marinette est Ladybug... quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferais tant plaisir ... dire que je pensais que peut importe qui elle était je l'aimerais toujours autant, je ne pensais pas que mon cœur pouvait déborder de bonheur comme ça !"_

Rougissant légèrement il pris un virage serré sur la droite.

 _"Je suis tellement retourné que j'ai faillit louper ma destination !"_ se fustigea-t-il.

Arrivant à l'entrée de l'appartement il sorti les clefs que lui avait donné Tikki et repéra rapidement les comprimés oubliés sur le comptoir.  
Son esprit divagua légèrement vers la chambre de Marinette... il aurait bien aimé voir plus en détail à quoi elle pouvait ressembler mais rejeta cette idée loin de son esprit. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni très gentleman de sa part.  
Il reparti aussitôt en direction de sa demeure.

Le voilà de nouveau en contact avec le petit vent frais contre son visage.. Ah ! Ce que c'était agréable ! Il pouvait profiter du court voyage pour réfléchir sans être déconcentré par le visage de sa Lady ou entendre sa respiration légèrement chaotique à cause de sa maladie...  
Chat noir rougit en pensant à cela... comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur lui ? C'était vraiment impressionnant !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il passa la fenêtre de sa chambre et se détransforma instantanément.

Délicatement il s'approcha de Marinette et plaça son bras sous sa nuque pour la redresser légèrement.  
Il entreprit ensuite de l'appeler doucement pour la réveiller.

 _-"Marinette. .. eh oh, Marinette... réveille toi. .."_

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Malgré ce son caverneux, il trouva cela adorable..

Alors que la brunette ouvrait péniblement les yeux en portant instantanément une main contre sa tête, Adrien saisi le verre d'eau et le médicament.

 _-"Bonjour toi..."_  
 _-"A.. Adrien...je..."_

Marinette laissa la suite de sa phrase en suspens quand elle remarqua la proximité de sa position avec son bien aimé. Elle rougit furieusement et était sûre à 100% que sa fièvre n'y était pour rien cette fois ci ...  
Remarquant son trouble le blondinet s'écarta légèrement et lui présenta le verre d'eau.

 _-"Je suis désolé pour le retard tu dois souffrir... prend le et ça ira sûrement mieux ensuite."_  
 _-"Mer...Merci"_

Adrien se contentait de lui sourire et Marinette se senti incroyablement gênée.  
Aussi elle avala rapidement son cachet et se redressa sur le lit en annonçant :

 _-"Pardon Adrien, je suis désolée de m'être incrustée comme ça, pardonne mes parents et pardonne moi, je ... je vais rentrer, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et..."_

Comprenant que Marinette essayait de partir il l'a coupa :

 _-"Ne t'en fait pas Marinette, tu ne me dérange pas!"_  
 _-"Mais... J ai honte ... je ferais mieux de rentrer..."_  
 _-"Non non ! Surtout pas ! Euh..."_

Il avait réagit un peu trop brusquement pour paraître normal mais tant pis, il continua en essayant de se justifier :

 _-"C'est que... je ne peux pas accepter que tu partes dans cet état en plus il fait déjà nuit! C'est hors de question! Reste ici au moins cette nuit, je veillerai sur toi c'est promis!"_  
 _-"Merci tu es vraiment gentil Adrien mais je ne peux pas rester.."_  
 _-"pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de tenir debout ! Donc si tu tiens vraiment à rentrer je t'accompagne jusque dans ta chambre! Pour m'assurer que tu arrives à bon port.. Et entière !"_

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour. Vu la détermination dans son regard, pour sûr Adrien ne la laisserait pas seule et plus important... il ne pouvait PAS rentrer dans sa chambre... il y avait des photos de lui partout ! S'il venait à découvrir ça elle n'arriverait plus jamais à le regarder en face. ... JAMAIS

En bafouillant légèrement elle lui répondit :

 _-"Euh.. non ça ne sera pas la peine, je... j'accepte ton hospitalité Adrien.. encore merci ..."_  
 _-"de rien ma Lad... euuuh Marinette ! De rien Marinette ! Tu... Euh, veux peut être quelque chose à manger ?"_  
 _-"non merci... je n'ai vraiment pas faim .. en plus le cachet commence à faire effet, je me sens lourde.."_  
 _-"alors endors toi et ne pense à rien d'autre que te reposer et reprendre des forces !"_  
 _-"Merci Adrien.. ."_

Sur ces paroles Marinette sombra dans un profond sommeil. Adrien lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait faillit appeler Marinette "ma lady" ... quel imbécile ! Il n'avait même pas décidé quelle conduite il allait tenir en présence de sa partenaire... fallait il lui révéler sa découverte ou attendre ? Une chose est sûre c'est que Marinette n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de sa transformation en Ladybug. .. tout du moins sa température ne permettait peut être pas à son cerveau de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. ...

Il posa un regard attentif et doux sur le visage endormi de Marinette quand une boule rouge vient se poser au milieu de son champ de vision.

 _-"Tikki?"_  
 _-"Dire que Tu es Chat noir!"_  
 _-"Chut chut Tikki ! Elle pourrait t'entendre !"_  
 _-"hum non, elle dort vraiment profondément là et je te garanti qu'elle a un sommeil profond!"  
_  
 _-"Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais !"_

Adrien et Tikki se retournèrent vers la voix qui était intervenue. La petite kwami fut celle qui lui répondit la première :

 _-"Plagg! Désolée je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour le cookie... Vraiment, merci ! Tu n'avais pas oublié après tout ce temps !"_  
 _-"mais de rien ma chère Tikki! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Ça me fait plaisir !"_  
 _-"oui moi aussi !"_

Adrien, les yeux ronds, les regarda discuter tranquillement mais ne pu s'empêcher une remarque :

 _-"Vous... Vous vous connaissez ?"_

Tikki et Plagg répondirent en simultané

 _-"Evidemment!"_

Avant de rigoler de bon cœur.

Adrien les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et reporta son attention sur Marinette.  
Comment allait il faire en sa présence maintenant ? Et est-ce qu'elle serait déçue quand elle apprendrait que c'est lui Chat noir ?  
Ses deux parts de lui même étaient tellement différentes !

Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et tira sa chaise jusqu'à son chevet. Il repris sa contemplation là où il l'avait laissée. Devait-il lui révéler sa découverte ?  
Oui, il devait le faire. Cacher son identité était réellement important pour sa Lady, et ne rien lui dire reviendrait à lui mentir. Ce n'était même pas envisageable !  
Leur complicité en temps que partenaires était fondée en grande partie sur le respect et la confiance absolue qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre.  
Et ça, pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ça change.

Certes, mais comment lui annoncer une découverte pareille ? Serait-elle triste de savoir qu'elle a été découverte ? Ou pire, est-ce qu'elle refuserait de lui parler après ça ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre...

En pleine réflexion, il saisi délicatement la main de sa Belle au bois dormant... Elle était chaude.. Décidément, sa fièvre avait du mal à partir...

En remarquant le visage inquiet d'Adrien, Tikki s'approcha et l'interpella :

 _\- « Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous Adrien... »_

Surpris, Adrien lâcha instantanément la main de Marinette en rougissant de gêne d'avoir été découvert.

 _\- « Euh, oui, euh... C'est normal, on est partenaires après tout... Et amis ! »_  
 _\- « C'est vrai ! C'est ce qui vous permet d'être aussi efficace sur le terrain ! »_

Adrien oublia sa gène momentanée et profita du sommeil de Marinette et de la présence de Tikki pour lui faire part de ses réflexions :

 _« Tikki, je peux te demander un service ? »_  
 _« Oui bien sur Adrien, je t'écoute ! »_  
 _« Je... Je compte avouer à Marinette que j'ai découvert son identité... Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses et je n'arriverais jamais à lui mentir... Je ne veux surtout pas briser la confiance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. »_  
 _« C'est effectivement une bonne idée je pense. »_  
 _« Seulement... »_  
 _« Seulement? »_  
 _« Eh bien, est-ce que je peux te demander un peu de temps ? »_  
 _« Pourquoi ? »_  
 _« J'aimerais lui dire de la meilleure des façons, si possible... Pour essayer d'atténuer le choc, enfin... tu vois ? »_  
 _« Tant que tu ne traîne pas trop, il n'y a aucun soucis, je ne dirais rien à Marinette ! »_  
 _« Merci Tikki ! Vraiment ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne sera pas long, je pense sincèrement lui avouer après notre prochain combat ! Elle ne sera plus malade et je pourrais lui proposer de se retrouver en haut de la Tour Eiffel pour officiellement en profiter pour purifier le petit akuma qui patiente dans la boîte sur mon bureau. Elle voudra sûrement savoir comment ça se fait qu'il est là et je pourrais tout avouer. »_  
 _« Marché conclu ! »_

Tikki s'éloigna pour retrouver Plagg qui dégustait son camembert coulant promis. Riant sous cape, elle sourit quand elle vit dans son dos qu'Adrien avait repris sa contemplation et surtout avait saisi de nouveau la main de sa protégée... Si elle savait !

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Rendez vous au chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà le 3ème chapitre! Merci pour vos conseils! J'espère en recevoir de nouveaux pour pouvoir continuer à améliorer cette histoire pour ma cousine!_ _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon et ses rayons vinrent chatouiller le visage de Marinette. Lentement elle papillonna des yeux, essayant de repousser au maximum le moment de les ouvrir. Elle avait vraiment bien dormi cette nuit, un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup. Sa migraine, ses parents, la Chine, Adrien... ADRIEN ! Mon dieu ! Elle était chez lui ! Dans Son lit !

Son mal de tête revint en force, et voulant porter sa main sur sa tête dans le but de se soulager, elle se rendit compte que sa main était bloquée pour une raison inconnue.

Baissant légèrement son visage, elle le vit.

Adrien avait les bras croisés et sa tête reposait au dessus. Il dormait paisiblement. Mais surtout, il tenait fermement la main de Marinette dans la sienne.

S'en rendant compte, Marinette rougit fortement. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis sa rencontre avec Adrien était-il réellement en train de se réaliser ? Non, c'était trop étrange. Elle devait vraiment rêver ! C'est ça elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ! C'était la seule solution! Et elle qui pensait avoir eu le sommeil lourd et sans rêve ! Quelle ironie !

Riant nerveusement, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses légers spasmes tirèrent le jeune blond de son sommeil.

Se relevant lentement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Marinette aux yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes et qui le dévisageait. Avec un sourire sincère il l'a salua :

 _« Marinette ! Bonjour ! Tu te sens mieux ? »  
_ _« Euh, jourbon A-Adrien... Hé hé... »_

Raaah toujours ce bafouillage qui lui jouait des tours ! Marinette s'en voulait tellement de ne pas réussir à être naturelle devant lui ! Elle passait toujours pour une imbécile...

Adrien ne releva pas et enchaîna :

 _« Il est l'heure de ton médicament ! Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ne bouge pas ! »_

C'est en se relevant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours fermement la main de Marinette au creux de la sienne.

Rougissant il la lâcha et la reposa sur le matelas, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire que Marinette qualifia mentalement de « féerique ».

Arrivé à la moitié de sa chambre, il se retourna et fit face à une Marinette rêveuse qui tenait sa main contre son cœur, se promettant sûrement de ne plus jamais la laver...

 _« Euh... Marinette ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier, ce n'est pas bien... »  
_ _« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai … hum... déjà assez abusé de ton hospitalité.. »  
_ _« Ça ne va pas être possible Marinette ! Il faut que tu manges! »_

Il avait dit ça sur un ton sans appel qui fit légèrement frissonner Marinette. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, son ventre émit un gargouillis des plus sonores.

Riant à l'entente de ce son clair, Adrien rit et parti en direction de la porte de la chambre.

 _« Je ne serais pas long ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te rapporter un petit déjeuner digne des Agreste ! »_

Marinette acquiesça et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

A peine eu-t-il passé le pas de la porte, qu'elle appela sa kwami :

 _« Tikki ! Il y a bien eu une attaque d'Akuma hier soir non ? »  
_ _« Oui ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, d'après les informations, Chat noir était sur place et il a libéré l'akuma. »  
_ _« Mais il n'a pas pu le purifier seul... J'espère qu'il a pensé à le garder enfermé dans un bocal... »  
_ _« Oui ne t'en fait pas ! »  
_ _« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il est vraiment tête en l'air tu sais ! Il est plus doué pour les jeux de mots que pour penser à ce genre de 'détail' ! »  
_ _« Ah ah … Oui c'est sûr mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça ! »  
_ _« Si je m'inquiète vraiment, je vais lui laisser un message rapidement le temps qu'Adrien revienne ! Tikki transforme- moi ! »  
_ _« Je te dis que ce n'est pas la p... »_

Tikki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était absorbée par les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette. Décidément il allait falloir revoir leur écoute mutuelle !

Ladybug raccrocha son yo-yo magique, comme elle l'avait envisagé, Chat noir n'était pas transformé. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il ne tarde pas trop à voir son message, elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre la même expérience qu'avec les cœurs de pierre... Rien qu'en pensant à cet épisode, un frisson la parcouru...

Arrêtant sa réflexion là, elle se dé transforma illico, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'entendre du bruit derrière la porte.

Et effectivement 3 secondes plus tard, Adrien pénétra dans la chambre avec un véritable petit déjeuner de roi.

Marinette n'en revenait pas !

Des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du jus de fruit frais, du chocolat au lait et quantité de petits cookies et autres pâtisseries venaient d'apparaître devant ses yeux sur le chariot que poussait l'homme de sa vie.

S'imaginant instantanément vivre ça au quotidien dans les bras de son cher et tendre, Marinette senti ses pommettes rougir légèrement.

Adrien n'en manqua rien et se permis de la sortir de sa rêverie :

 _« Eh bien, Marinette, je ne pensais pas que quelques viennoiseries pouvaient avoir autant d'effets sur toi ! »_

Il rigola alors que Marinette rougissait encore plus. Certes, elle aimait les pains au chocolat, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la raison de sa soudaine gêne... Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire...

Ils s'installèrent autour du bureau d'Adrien et partagèrent se repas dans une excellente ambiance, discutant de tout et de rien, Adrien expliqua qu'il avait pensé a Alya et Nino pour l'aider avec sa « patiente » mais qu'il s'était sentit bien seul vu qu'il avait été abandonné par ses troupes, ce qui fit rire Marinette. Il omis cependant de mentionner la partie «trajet » jusqu'à chez lui, et heureusement Marinette ne releva pas. Elle était trop absorbée par le moment et encore plus heureuse d'arriver à parler presque normalement avec son si cher camarade.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ,Marinette demanda s'il était possible de prendre une douche, elle avait tellement transpiré à cause de sa fièvre qu'elle avait honte de faire face à Adrien dans cet état.

Lui présentant la salle de bain et lui donnant un drap de bain, Adrien la laissa faire sa toilette. Se trouvant seul dans sa chambre, il regarda l'heure... Il était déjà prés de 11h.. Bientôt Nathalie allait venir le chercher pour manger... Il avait complètement oublié de trouver une solution pour inviter Marinette de manière plus « officielle » ou du moins de trouver une explication à sa présence ici... Dans sa chambre... Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il avait ramené une fille dans sa chambre pour la nuit... en passant par la fenêtre... le tout en prétextant que ses parents lui avait confié parce qu'ils partaient à l'autre bout du globe et que leur fille était malade... Ah ah... Ce n'était pas possible... Absolument pas envisageable.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien ne remarqua pas que Marinette s'était approchée de lui. Il fit un bond quand une goutte fraîche atterri dans son cou. Une goutte fraîche ? Comment c'était possible ?

Il releva la tête et remarque enfin Marinette debout face à lui qui était resté assis sur son lit. D'ailleurs quand s'était-il assis sur son lit ? Légèrement perdu, la voix de Marinette le tira de ses pesées.

 _« Hum.. Adrien ? »  
_ _« Euh... oui ? »  
_ _« Je voudrais encore te remercier pour tout... Et je vais rentrer chez moi pour ne pas abuser encore... »  
_ _« Oui... Pas de soucis je comprends.. Mais surtout, si tu as un problème tu m'appelles ! Je te donne mon numéro, enregistre le !»_

Marinette n'osa pas lui dire qu'Alya lui avait déjà donné ce Graal, et elle saisi le post-it que lui tendait son prince. Son prince qui, continua ses pensées :

 _« Hum... Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais ni mon père ni Nathalie ne sont au courant de ta présence ici... »  
_ _« Pardon ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème »  
_ _« Non, non, ils ne le savent toujours pas... Et hum... Je ne te laisse pas rentrer seule chez toi, c'est impossible ! Je vais les prévenir que je 'sors acheter le pain'... Tu peux m'attendre cinq minutes ? »  
_ _« Oui pas de problème »  
_ _« Tu ne t'enfuis pas hein ? »  
_ _« Par où veux-tu que je m'enfuie ? »_ rigola-t-elle

Adrien paru surpris mais se repris rapidement. C'est vrai que même si lui savait que Marinette est aussi Ladybug, elle n'est pas censée le savoir... Elle ne serait donc pas partie en catimini par la fenêtre... Qu'il était bête parfois !

Marinette profita de l'absence d'Adrien pour récupérer son sac, ses affaires et Tikki par la même occasion. La kwami s'approcha en virevoltant avec un air heureux sur sa petite bouille.

 _« Tu as l'air d'aller vraiment mieux Marinette ! Je suis contente ! »  
_ _« Oui le cachet de ce matin fait bien effet, j'ai moins mal à la tête, mais bon, je pense que les jours de traitement qu'il me restent ne seront pas de trop! »_

Riant toute les deux, Tikki repris sa place dans le sac de Marinette pressée par cette dernière à l'entente du bruit derrière la porte.

Adrien rentra, un sourire perché sur son beau visage...

 _« J'ai la permission de sortir à condition de rentrer rapidement pour ne pas être en retard au repas ! »  
_ _« Merci d'en faire autant mais je peux rentrer seule ne t'inquiète pas ! »  
_ _« Hors de question ! On y va ensemble !»_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Adrien saisit le sac de Marinette et se dirigea vers la porte. S'arrêtant brusquement, il se tourna vers la brunette et lui dit

 _« Attends juste un instant je vérifie que la voie est libre... Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi »  
_ _« C'est plutôt toi qui aura des problèmes à cause de moi ! Oh Adrien... J'ai tellement honte de que mes parents m'aient incrusté chez toi ! »  
_ _« Arrête avec ça, ça ne m'a pas dérangé une seule seconde au contraire...bien au contraire... »_

Marinette allait demander pourquoi quand Adrien se stoppa et lui fit signe d'être discrète. Marinette senti le stress monter en elle... Pourvu que sa maladresse légendaire ne lui joue pas un sale coup maintenant !

Mais tout se passa bien, ils purent rejoindre l'extérieur sans encombre et sans que Marinette ne se fasse repérer.

Reprenant enfin son souffle, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus respiré depuis qu'Adrien lui avait fait signe de rester discrète.

 _« Ça fait du bien de respirer ! »_

Adrien la regarda avec un sourcil relevé et pour seule réponse il obtenu un sourire crispé de la part de Marinette.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la boulangerie et remerciant encore son bienfaiteur qui commençait à partir, Marinette le retint par le bras.

 _« Euh... Adrien... Merci »  
_ _« Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit au moins 300 fois pendant le trajet ! »  
_ _« Ah ah, j'ai fait ça ? »  
_ _« Oh oui tu l'as fait ! Alors moi aussi je me répète une fois de plus, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! »  
_ _« D'accord... »_

Essayant de se dégager de la prise de Marinette, il l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau

 _« Non, Adrien ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais te dire... »  
_ _« Je t'écoute prends ton temps... »_

Il la trouvait adorable avec ses pommettes rosies et son air étourdi qui cherche à formuler une phrase correcte sans bafouillage.

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais passer cette après midi, pour faire une partie de jeu vidéo ? Vers 16h ? Mais ne te sens pas obligé, c'est juste que comme je sais que tu aimes ce jeu et que moi aussi, en plus c'est les vacances, on n'est pas pressé par les devoirs, et je sais que tu n'as pas de séance photo prévue aujourd'hui, en plus je pourrais faire une tarte pour le goûter, ça serait une manière de te remercier et puis, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais malgré ma maladresse, je les réussi plutôt bien, enfin, c'est ma mère qui le dit, alors ce n'est peut être pas un avis très... »_

Assaillit par le flot continu de paroles qui sortit de la bouche de Marinette, Adrien décida de la couper :

 _« Avec plaisir ! »  
_ _« Pardon ? »  
_ _« Je viendrais avec plaisir ! »  
_ _« Vr... Vraiment ? C'est génial ! »  
_ _« Alors... A tout à l'heure Marinette ! »_

Libérant doucement son bras il s'approcha de Marinette qui était restée immobile.

Lentement il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe puis se dirigea vers sa demeure en criant :

 _« N'oublie pas ton cachet dans 30 minutes, tu commences de nouveau à avoir de la fièvre... A tout à l'heure !»_

Puis il disparu à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur. Avait-il vraiment osé faire ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pour de bon ? Il n'en revenait pas... Et si elle lui en voulait ? Lentement il s'avança vers l'angle du bâtiment pour espérer voir la réaction de Marinette. Elle n'était peut être pas encore rentrée après tout ?

Et effectivement elle n'était pas rentrée... et elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un iota ! D'abord inquiet de voir une statue devant la boulangerie, Adrien se senti rassuré quand il la vit enfin amorcer un mouvement. Elle porta lentement sa main sur sa tempe et un sourire se forma sur son visage rouge tomate.

Apparemment il pouvait venir sans s'inquiéter cet après midi ! Heureux, il couru vers une boulangerie, et se dépêcha de rentrer, il ne fallait surtout pas que son père ou Nathalie trouvent quelque chose à redire, sinon il ne pourra pas sortir cet après midi ! Ou du moins, pas par la porte principale...

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Voilà le quatrième chapitre! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

La journée passa à une vitesse folle pour Marinette, elle avait tout nettoyé, retiré scrupuleusement toutes les photos d'Adrien de sa chambre, et la tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait préparé était en train de cuire dans le four...

Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'élu de son cœur... Mais il n'était que 15h15... Pile assez de temps pour s'allonger un instant sur le canapé et se reposer. Mine de rien, elle était toujours malade, et s'activer autant dans tous les sens l'avait épuisé !

Elle s'allongea donc et saisi son portable. Elle en profita pour envoyer un petit message à Alya pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait énormément de choses à lui raconter.. Elle savait que son amie ne verrait son message que dans la soirée, alors elle s'autorisa à fermer légèrement les yeux... et s'endormit instantanément.

Son sommeil était vraiment réparateur, enfin jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de l'adolescente se mette à sonner... Elle fit d'ailleurs un bon dans le canapé et s'empara de l'appareil infernal pour couper cette horrible alarme qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil.

 _« Olala Tikki ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre ce réveil ! Je dormais vraiment bien mais il est déjà presque 16h ! J'aurais eu tellement honte si Adrien était arrivé pendant que je dormais !»_

A peine eu-t-elle prononcé ces mots que Marinette se précipita dehors, pour vérifier que son ami n'était pas déjà arrivé. _« Ouf, il n'est pas encore là, tout va b... »_ Un cris strident venait de la couper dans sa réflexion. Il devait provenir de seulement 2 ou 3 rues d'ici.

 _« Oh non Tikki... Pas maintenant ! »_

Son kwami afficha une moue désolée, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la jeune héroïne.

 _« Je ne peux pas Tikki ! Adrien va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ! Je ne peux pas partir maintenant ! »_  
 _« Marinette, je ne peux te forcer à rien, mais décide de ce qui est le plus important... »_  
 _« Je sais bien Tikki, mais Adrien … Raaah pourquoi faut-il toujours que je traîne cette poisse légendaire ? »_

Tikki, voyant son amie en détresse, utilisa sa voix la plus douce pour de lui dire :

 _« Marinette, tu peux me faire confiance, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Adrien n'arrivera pas tout de suite. »_  
 _« Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? »_  
 _« Euh... Je le sais, c'est tout... »_  
 _« Tikki... je sais que le plus important c'est de sauver Paris, mais je ne veux pas lui poser un lapin ! Pas à lui, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Et je ne veux pas compter sur ton étrange instinct pour me convaincre qu'il n'arrivera pas maintenant... »_  
 _« Alors envoie lui un message pour le prévenir ! »_  
 _« Pardon ? »_  
 _« Tu lui dis que tu reviens vite, comme ça, même s'il arrive avant, il est sûr que tu ne l'as pas oublié »_  
 _« Tu es géniale Tikki ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ça sera mon premier SMS à Adrien... J'espère ne pas écrire n'importe quoi ! »_

Le kwami soupira de soulagement, ça aurait tellement été plus simple de lui dire qu'Adrien serait sur le terrain à ses côtés, mais bon, elle respectait le choix du jeune homme et avait hâte que Marinette apprenne la vérité. Elle sera tellement heureuse !

 _« Pourquoi tu souris béatement comme ça Tikki ? Vite j'ai fini mon message, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'envoyer... Et on y va ! »_  
 _« Attend ! N'oublie pas ton cachet avant de partir ! C'est presque l'heure et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal une fois sur place ! »_  
 _« Oui madame ! Tikki, transforme moi ! »_

Quand Ladybug arriva sur place, Chat Noir était déjà en train d'éviter les attaques de l'akumatisé. Quand il aperçut enfin sa chère partenaire arriver, sur pied et en relative bonne santé, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui offrir un magnifique sourire remplit de sincérité. Ce regard déstabilisa Ladybug l'espace d'un instant. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu droit à un tel regard de sa part dans le passé, ou du moins, pas avec une telle intensité... Il avait toujours un regard bienveillant et malicieux, mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent... Cela lui fit légèrement monter le rouge aux joues. Mais ce fut de courte durée car Chat Noir venait de se prendre un méchant coup dans le ventre.

 _« Ça y est ? Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ? Désolé de gêner vos retrouvailles messieurs dames les ''Supers Héros'' ! »_

L'akumatisé avait prononcé ces derniers mots en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Ladybug porta alors pour la première fois son regard sur lui. Étrangement il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, ni impressionnant... Il devait s'agir d'un employé de bureau. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate dans les tons violets qui était tellement grande qu'elle reposait sur son épaule et lui donnait une allure de cape de super héros. De plus il tenait fermement son attaché-case contre lui. D'un coup, il l'ouvrit et un flot de papier en sorti, virevoltant dans les airs.

Ça aurait pu être beau, mais quand les feuilles en question se mirent à déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, Ladybug compris que non seulement elles étaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs, mais en plus leur ennemi semblait pouvoir les contrôler à distance. Pas si inoffensif que ça finalement !

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait et analysait ces informations, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Chat Noir s'était rapproché du toit où elle se trouvait.

 _« Bien le bonjour, ma chère Lady ! Comment chat va aujourd'hui ? »_  
 _« Bien, merci Chat »_

Il lui sourit à nouveau, mais sembla l'analyser de la tête aux pieds, avec un regard très, voir trop, soutenu et cela agaça immédiatement la Lady en question.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un point noir en plus sur mon costume que tu me regardes comme ça ? »_  
 _« Non non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais vraiment bien »_

Ladybug rougit immédiatement. Décidément, Chat Noir était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Alors que Ladybug se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, ses interrogations prirent une toute autre dimension à mesure que le combat avançait. Chat Noir prenait soin de toujours s'interposer entre elle et les attaques incessantes des papiers tranchants.

 _« Chat ! Pourquoi tu me protèges comme ça ? Fait plutôt attention à toi ! Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit par ma faute ! »_  
 _« Désolée ma Lady, mais je serais un piètre gentleman, s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma chat-rmante partenaire ! »_

Sa remarque énerva légèrement Ladybug qui eu l'impression de n'être qu'un poids pour son partenaire. Aussi elle décida que le combat avait assez duré et qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Profitant d'être surprotégée par son coéquipier, elle lança son lucky Charm et se retrouva avec une manche à eau rouge à pois noirs dans les mains. Observant rapidement autour d'elle, Ladybug compris rapidement ce qu'il fallait en faire

 _« Bien sûr ! Si je mouille les feuilles de papiers, elles vont se déchirer sous l'effet de leur poids ! Il me faut une source d'eau ! »_

Rapidement elle repéra une borne incendie non loin de là où Chat noir et son ennemi se battait. Elle s'y dirigea prestement et entrepris de brancher son tuyau dessus.

Ne l'ayant pas perdue de vue un seul instant, Chat compris les intentions de sa partenaire et redoubla d'effort pour détourner l'attention de l'akumatisé.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe et avait lui aussi compris le plan de l'héroïne de Paris. Il se détourna donc totalement du Chat pour préparer une violente offensive contre la coccinelle.

Le remarquant, Chat Noir se précipita pour la protéger, un frissons incroyable le parcouru... Et s'il n'arrivait pas à temps ? Et si sa chère Lady, sa précieuse Marinette, se faisait toucher ? Il s'en voudrait pour tout le restant de sa vie. Alors il hurla de tout son saoul pour la prévenir

 _« MARINETTE ATTENTION ! »_

Relevant la tête d'étonnement, Ladybug compris ce qui se passait et alors quelle saisissait à peine son yo-yo pour s'en servir de bouclier, le corps de Chat Noir l'enveloppa pour la protéger, bloquant par la même occasion toute possibilité de mouvement pour l'héroine.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite eu lieu au ralenti dans le cerveau de Ladybug. Elle vit avec une boule au ventre le visage déformé par la douleur de son cher compagnon à chaque fois qu'un papier lui tranchait une partie du corps.

L'akumatisé riait à gorge déployée devant elle. Chat Noir avait perdu connaissance et il était dans un sale état, son costume était en lambeau et il s'écoulait du sang de toutes ses plaies. Sur son visage aussi... Ce constat fit monter instantanément une colère sourde en Marinette qui, même si toujours sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, se reprit rapidement et ouvrit le flux d'eau de la borne incendie à la puissance maximale.

Elle posa délicatement son coéquipier contre la borne et se leva pour pouvoir arroser encore plus son ennemi. Ce dernier, acculé par la puissance du jet, tomba au sol et lâcha sa mallette.

Très rapidement, Ladybug surgit à ses côtés et saisi sa mallette avant de la briser d'un coup de genou. Distraitement elle utilisa son pouvoir pour rendre à Paris sa forme originelle et se précipita vers son coéquipier pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. Malheureusement, son pouvoir n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu d'effet sur Chat Noir. Il était toujours évanouit et ses plaies saignaient toujours.

Essayant de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller, les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette la rappelèrent à l'ordre...Plus que 2 points noirs seulement ! Il fallait faire vite ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, il pouvait se dé-transformer à tout moment et elle n'avait de toute façon pas assez de temps pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'établissement de santé.

Soudain elle eu un flash. Chat Noir, son partenaire, l'avait appelé par son prénom... Il l'avait crié même... avant de la protéger... Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Sûrement une coïncidence... non … C'était impossible... Son sang se glaça en elle.

Ladybug sorti tout de même de sa torpeur en voyant les journalistes affluer de partout. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. N'importe laquelle, mais vite.

 _''Bip Bip''_ Plus qu'un point noir... Décidément rien ni personne n'était de son côté aujourd'hui!

Elle saisit le plus délicatement quelle pu son compagnon et le plaça sur son dos. Elle s'élança ensuite très rapidement chez elle.

A peine avait-elle déposé Chat noir sur son lit que sa transformation pris fin. Tikki avait l'air épuisée et se posa sur le cousin à côté de Chat Noir. Marinette se fit la réflexion qu'elle était heureuse que Chat n'ait pas utilisé son cataclysme, cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à la solutions la plus viable pour cette situations des plus inattendues...  
Portant son regard sur Chat, toujours immobile sur son lit, elle décida que le plus urgent était son état de santé. Elle se précipita alors dans la cuisine, saisi deux cookies et la trousse de secours.

De retour dans sa chambre elle approcha sa chaise de bureau et commença à désinfecter et penser les plaies de Chat Noir. Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Toujours très inquiète Marinette se tourna vers son kwami qui lui, avait repris du poil de la bête.

 _« Tikki, tu crois qu'il va bien ? Il faudrait sûrement que je l'amène aux urgences tu ne crois pas ? J'ai vraiment peur qu'il n'aille pas bien... »_  
 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, vos costumes sont tout de même vraiment solides, ses plaies sont majoritairement superficielles, même s'il saigne encore beaucoup, et il respire de manière régulière... Je pense même qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller... »_

Légèrement soulagée, Marinette oublia un instant son inquiétude et n'y tenant plus, elle saisi son kwami dans les mains

 _« Tikki ! Il m'a appelé 'Marinette' tout à l'heure ! Et il s'est précipité pour se mettre entre l'attaque et moi ! Pourquoi ? Il savait très bien que je pouvais me protéger seule avec mon yo-yo ! »_  
 _« Marinette... »_  
 _« Il m'a appelé par mon prénom Tikki ! Comment c'est possible ? »_

La petite kwami essaya à nouveau de s'exprimer mais Marinette était dans une sorte de transe, réfléchissant à voix haute malgré elle.

 _« Il ne peut pas connaître mon identité, j'ai tellement fait attention à ce quelle reste secrète ! Et puis et puis... Il était vraiment différent aujourd'hui... Encore plus protecteur qu'avant.. .Enfin, je veux dire, il a toujours fait attention à moi mais cette fois c'était beaucoup trop... Regarde dans quel état il s'est mis pour moi... Il a des bandages de partout... C'est entièrement de ma faute... »_

Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se sentait coupable des souffrances qu'endurait son partenaire... Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que...

 _« Tikki... Il a du être déçu de connaître mon identité... Il sait qu'en vrai je suis faible et vraiment pas courageuse... Il est tellement gentil... Il a du se sentir obligé de me protéger... »_

 _« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça..._ »

Marinette sursauta et se tourna lentement vers la source de cette intervention.

 _« Ch.. Chat ! Tu... tu m'as entendu ? »_ Elle était légèrement paniquée et n'osait pas soutenir le regard perçant de son coéquipier.

 _« Oui, je t'ai entendu et je ne peux définitivement pas te laisser dire ça. »_

* * *

Voilà le moment de la confrontation! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! Voilà ce qui sera le dernier chapitre! Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic et de m'avoir donné vos avis et conseils! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chat Noir se releva difficilement, grimaçant à chaque mouvements. Une fois assis sur le lit de Marinette, il déposa sa main gantée sur l'avant bras de sa compagne qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Doucement, mais d'une voix ferme, il articula chaque mot de sa phrase :

 _« Ne. Dis. Pas. Ça. C'est totalement faux.»  
_

 _« Tu ne me connais pas Chat ! Je t'assure que dans la vraie vie, je suis une fille banale, et extrêmement maladroite... Rien d'héroïque … bien au contraire ! »_

Sur ce constat douloureux, Marinette eu un flash et se leva d'un bond ne laissant même pas le temps à Chat Noir de répliquer.

 _« LA TARTE ! Je l'ai oubliée dans le four ! »_

Se défaisant de la main de son ami qui était toujours posé sur elle, elle se précipita une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine pour arrêter le four.  
Quand elle l'ouvrit, une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappa. Manquant de s'étouffer, elle ouvrit précipitamment les fenêtres.  
Se retournant pour aller de nouveau vers le four, elle se retrouva nez à museau avec Chat Noir qui se tenait difficilement debout, adossé à l'angle de la table.

 _« Chat ! Retourne t'allonger ! Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles aux urgences ! »_

 _« Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça tire un peu mais je vais bien. Je pense que ton miraculous a quand même réparé une grosse partie des dégâts. »_

 _« Tu vois... Quand je te dis que je suis maladroite et inintéressante... Je m'en veux.. J'ai été incapable de t'éviter ces blessures et je ne suis pas capable non plus de faire une simple tarte correctement... »_

Elle avait prononcé cette derrière phrase en soupirant, puis elle observa discrètement son partenaire... Et dire qu'il avait découvert son identité... Il agissait pourtant comme le Chat Noir qu'elle avait toujours connu... Enfin, en un peu plus sérieux tout de même.  
Impossible de dire si cette découverte l'avait perturbé ou pas... Savoir ce qu'il en pensait était une nécessité pour elle. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle digère... Puisqu'il agissait normalement, elle en ferait de même... Enfin, pour l'instant... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de son partenaire.

 _« Moi, je pense au contraire que cette tarte a plus de valeur que toutes les tartes du monde... »_

Marinette le regardait avec un air ahuri. Elle répliqua :

 _« Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir un docteur Chat... Si tu manges ça, tu mourras instantanément ! Elle est carbonisée !»_

Riant légèrement devant l'air effaré qu'affichait son amie, Chat s'expliqua :

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais la manger ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Même si, goûter une tarte faite par ma Lady est un de mes rêves, je ne compte pas mourir si jeune ! »_

Marinette se contenta de lui tirer la langue attendant patiemment qu'il poursuive son explication. Avec son partenaire, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout...

 _« Pour moi, cette tarte a énormément de valeur parce qu'elle représente beaucoup de vies. Des vies que TU as sauvé ma Lady. Si tu n'avais pas abandonné cette tarte, qui sait combien de personnes serait morte aujourd'hui ? Sans toi, Paris serait bien trop souvent endeuillé... Alors ne dit plus jamais, jamais que tu n'es pas courageuse, je te l'interdit ! »_

 _« Mais, c'est uniquement grâce à la magie de Tikki ! Moi je ne suis rien et je ne te mérite même pas comme partenaire... »_

Les émotions de Marinette commençait à reprendre le dessus sur elle, son point de rupture était proche. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de confiance en elle.. A cet instant précis elle en avait encore moins et se sentait comme un tout petit être, fragile et ayant besoin de se sentir rassuré. Chat, qui l'observait attentivement constata son trouble et continua de développer son idée. Il fallait qu'il aille au bout de sa démarche, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis si longtemps... Il en avait assez de toujours trop réfléchir, cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. D'une voix claire, ferme et douce il reprit la parole :

 _« Non, si tu as été choisie, c'est pour une bonne raison, et je pense que lors de notre premier combat, tu as su prendre la décision qui s'imposait, tu as eu le courage de le faire, de formuler un vœu et de t'y tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pour encore longtemps … Et ça, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. C'est pour ça entre autre que... je t'aime Marinette... »_

Marinette s'était figée. Les propos de son partenaire la touchaient énormément. L'entendre dire si clairement qu'il l'aimait... c'était … impressionnant. Il s'adressait à elle, la simple ''Marinette'' et pas à son alter ego... D'autant plus qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, son regard vert était brillant, sincère et convaincu. Jamais son partenaire n'avait paru aussi sérieux. Dans un dernier effort pour surmonter son trouble, elle lui dit :

 _« Tu as fait le même choix Chat... Tu es tout aussi incroyable et même plus. Tu n'as pas hésité toi ! »_

 _« Non, moi c'est l'appel de la liberté qui m'a séduit en premier, alors que toi, tu as tout de suite compris quel rôle et quelle responsabilité c'était de revêtir ces costumes. Et pour ça, je t'admirerais toujours ma Lady. »_

Marinette rougit et se pinça les lèvres violemment... Trop de compliments, trop d'émotions. C'était tout simplement trop pour elle. Le regard perçant de Chat Noir la déstabilisait énormément. Elle ne savait quoi penser et n'arrivait pas à se sortir sa déclaration de la tête, elle était sincèrement touchée, mais c'était Adrien qu'elle aimait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Chat reprit la parole.

 _« Tu ne m'as rien demandé encore... »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Sur le fait que je connaisse ton identité. »_

Marinette recula d'un pas. Elle regardait le sol mais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de relever la tête et faire face à son ami. Il avait été honnête avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle le soit elle aussi. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait se montrer sous son vrai jour, faible et craintive. Lui l'accepterait, lui ne la jugerait pas.

 _« Ça va peut être te sembler bête mais... j'avais peur. Peur de te demander. J'étais tellement attachée à notre anonymat qu'en te posant cette question, j'avais peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant j'avais peur... j'ai peur... de te perdre tout simplement... »_

Honteuse, Marinette baissa à nouveau la tête. Chat s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sous le menton de son amie pour la forcer à lever son regard vers lui.

 _« Je te promets que ça ne changera rien... enfin si... ça changera forcement quelque chose, et même beaucoup de choses... Mais jamais, Jamais tu ne me perdras ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! »_

Marinette hocha lentement la tête, une larme menaçait de s'échapper et de couler sur sa joue. Elle avait déjà imaginé des milliers de scenarii de ce moment, mais définitivement, il ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Chat continua :

 _« J'ai appris hier qui tu étais, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te le promets. Et j'avais décidé de t'en faire part à la fin de notre prochain combat... Bon, j'avais prévu ça un peu mieux dans ma tête, avec une ambiance plus détendue et quelques chocolats... mais finalement, cela reviens au même...Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi... »_

Marinette restait immobile attendant la suite. Chat Noir se passa une main derrière la nuque, gêné, reprit :

 _« C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais autant stressé de ma vie mais... accepterais-tu que je me dé-transforme devant toi ? Tu comprendras tout de suite... »_

Lentement Marinette hocha la tête.

 _« Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai peur que tu sois déçue... Je ne suis vraiment pas pareil avec et sans le masque. »_

Marinette ne bougea pas. Elle était comme figée, consciente que les prochaines minutes allaient changer radicalement sa vie...  
Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et prononça le mot qui ne lui permettait plus de faire marche arrière, celui qui allait tout changer :

« _Dé-transformation_. »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à une Marinette hallucinée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux étaient ronds, sa bouche était entrouverte et son regard était fixé droit sur lui. Elle le regardait si intensément qu'il se surprit à rougir légèrement. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille prononça enfin ces mots :

 _« A... Adrien... ce n'est... ce n'est pas vrai ? »_

 _« Si... Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu es déçue ? »_

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une voix brisée, et un léger voile d'appréhension devant ses yeux. Et Marinette ne réagissait toujours pas. Les minutes qui passaient dans un silence de plomb parurent durer une éternité à Adrien. Attristé de l'absence totale de réaction de sa partenaire, il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, un poids énorme au milieu de sa poitrine. Il eu un dernier regard vers sa coéquipière et lui murmura :

 _« Je te promets, que rien ne changera pour les combats Marinette... »_

Le bruit du mécanisme de la poignée de porte ramena brutalement Marinette dans le monde réel.

 _« ATTENDS ADRIEN ! »_

Ce dernier sursauta, étonné de la puissance avec laquelle son amie l'avait appelé. Elle s'approcha vivement déterminée, en ne le lâchant pas du regard, les sourcils froncés.

 _« Euh... oui ? »_

 _« Comment veux-tu que je sois déçue ? Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, cette possibilité ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit... Ô Adrien... tu es Chat Noir ! Mon ami, mon partenaire... Nous étions si proche depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'en reviens pas ! »_

 _« Oui, à priori nous ne sommes vraiment pas de bons détectives... Pour ma part, ça ne m'étonne pas... mais toi ma Lady... Tu me déçois ! »_

Il avait dit ça sur un air taquin, avec un petit sourire en coin. Et elle ne rêvait pas... Il l'avait appelé 'Ma Lady' comme d'habitude alors qu'elle n'était pas transformée. Marinette hallucina :

 _« Là... Juste à l'instant... Tu étais totalement Chat Noir ! Incroyable ! Comment j'ai pu être si aveugle ? »_

 _« Sûrement mon Chat-rme naturel qui t'éblouissait à chaque fois? »_

Il riait de plus belle et Marinette ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son euphorie. Toujours en riant il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une nouvelle remarque:

 _« Chat-alors ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais si drôle ! N'oublie pas de respirer ma Lady !»_

Entre deux hoquets de rire, la brunette tapa légèrement l'épaule de son camarade.

 _« Tu es bête !... On est bête ! »_

Adrien enchaîna :

 _« Oui... vraiment bête... Mais je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation, tellement heureux de savoir qui tu es ma Lady ! »_

 _« Et moi, je n'en reviens toujours pas de savoir que mon chaton est en fait Adrien Agreste... c'est... c'est incroyable ! »_

Les deux amis se regardaient intensément dans un silence tout neuf, un silence agréable, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qui avaient eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Chacun assimilait les grandes révélations qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Perché en haut d'une armoire, Tikki et Plagg partageaient tranquillement un cookie en ne perdant pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait en contre bas. Tikki regarda Plagg et lui dit :

 _« Vraiment, je suis heureuse pour ces deux là ! »_

Plagg acquiesça et englouti la fin de son biscuit. Lui aussi était heureux de voir son protégé, habituellement si seul, heureux et même comblé.

Adrien brisa finalement le silence :

 _« Hum... et sinon, est-ce que l'après-midi jeu tient toujours ? »_

Marinette se reconnecta à la réalité et hocha rapidement la tête.

 _« Bien sûr ! Mais on a plus de tarte par contre... »_

Elle avait eu l'air triste en regardant sa pâtisserie carbonisée. Alors Adrien lui fit une proposition :

 _« On pourrait peut être en refaire une ? J'aurais vraiment aimé y goûter ! »_

Le visage de Marinette s'éclaira.

 _« Oui ! Refaisons en une ! J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir cuisiner pour toi ! Je vais pouvoir me rattraper ! »_

Marinette ne se rendit pas compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait particulièrement touché Adrien. Sa Lady était avec lui et elle semblait heureuse. Certes il lui avait révélé ses sentiments et avait une certaine appréhension quant à connaître sa réponse. Mais il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps, il s'adapterait à son rythme et en attendant, il comptait bien profiter de cette après-midi à ses côtés ! Il fut d'ailleurs sorti de ses pensées quand une boule de neige, ou plutôt une boule de farine, lui arriva sur le visage. Se tournant vers l'origine du tir il trouva une Marinette riant aux éclats. A ses yeux, elle rayonnait.

 _« Alors mon matou ? Ne crois pas que c'est moi qui vais faire tout le travail ! Alala j'ai vraiment un partenaire de pacotille ! »_

Touché dans son orgueil, Adrien se rapprocha de sa belle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

 _« Tu es sûre de vouloir mon aide ma chère Lady ? Je suis un véritable cordon bleu en cuisine, je pourrais te voler la vedette ! »_

 _« Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que tu que tu serais plutôt un cataclysme... »_

Adrien rigola:

 _« Alors là, je m'incline ! Tu n'es pas mauvaise en jeu de mot ! »_

 _« C'est que j'ai eu un bon prof ! Mais maintenant que l'élève dépasse le maître, je n'ai plus besoin de toi Chat ! »_

 _« Ça je ne crois pas ma buginette ! »_

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il envoya de la farine sur Marinette. Quand en avait-il pris ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte !

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et malgré une bataille de farine acharnée et des parties de Ultimate Mega Strike III, il était largement temps pour Adrien de partir. Il s'approcha de son amie et la remercia.

 _« Merci pour tout Marinette ! J'ai adoré cette après-midi ! On s'est vraiment bien amusé, la tarte était délicieuse et... pour tout le reste... je suis vraiment heureux... »_

Le sourire sincère qu'il affichait fit fondre Marinette. Aussi, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre :

 _« Pareil pour moi ! Vraiment, ces deux derniers jours ont été aussi étranges qu'incroyable ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve »_

Adrien lui sourit:

 _« Holà, un rêve comme ça ? Non, impossible ! »_

Ils rirent ensemble. Vraiment, cette journée n'était pas comme les autres !

 _« Je dois vraiment te laisser Marinette, si je ne suis pas rentré d'ici 10 minutes, les foudres de mon père vont s'abattre sur moi, même si... j'aurais aimé que ça ne se termine jamais... »_

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, plus pour lui que pour son amie , mais cette dernière l'entendit. Cette phrase faisait écho à ses propres pensées... Prenant son courage à 2 mains elle l'interpella à nouveau

 _« Tu ne voudrais pas revenir demain ? Tu as une revanche à prendre à Ultimate Mega Strike III et... je pense qu'il faut que je commence sérieusement à te donner des cours de pâtisserie ! »_

 _« Ma chère Lady j'accepte avec plaisir ! Alors... à demain !»_

 _« Oui ! A demain... »_

Marinette le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et au moment où il l'a franchie, se stoppa et il se retourna pour déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa Lady... comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Marinette rougit et il lui sourit avant qu'il ne parte. Non sans lui lancer dans un sourire « _va prendre ton médicament tu recommences à avoir de la fièvre ! »._

Les jours s'enchaînent et se ressemblent  
Adrien passe très souvent en milieu d'après midi, après ses séances photos, chez Marinette et ils passent quelques heures ensemble à jouer, cuisiner ou tout simplement parler. Leurs sujets de conversations sont très variés mais ils tournent souvent autour des combats qu'ils ont mené ensemble sur toutes les fois pu ils auraient pu comprendre qui ils étaient, sur la manière la plus efficace d'arrêter le prochain akumatisé, bref le temps passait à une vitesse folle quand ils étaient ensemble.

Leur relation n'avançait pas réellement mais ils avaient vraiment besoin de ces instants pour se retrouver, accepter cette nouvelle situation où ils savaient qui ils étaient, et les conséquences que cela entraînait indubitablement.

Chaque fois quand 18h approchait c'était de plus en plus dur pour Adrien de partir et de laisser sa chère lady seule chez elle. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé rester !

Au bout d'une semaine il arriva plus heureux que jamais chez Marinette. Elle lui demanda ce qui le mettait dans cet état et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre

 _"Mon père part pour 3 jours en séminaire à l'étranger pour préparer la prochaine fashion week !"_  
 _"Et?"_  
 _"Et je ne suis donc pas obligé de rentrer pour 18h! Je suis tellement content de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi ! Même si c'est juste une heure de plus !"_

Marinette était ravie et pour fêter ça dignement ils décidèrent de se mettre à la confection de macarons.

L'après midi passa rapidement presque plus rapidement que les autres journées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, c'est dire !

Finalement il décidèrent de mettre un film et se posèrent devant la télévision. A peine la moitié du film entamé que Marinette dormait déjà et lentement elle bascula sur le coté pour finalement s'échouer contre Adrien. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement quand elle prit appui sur lui puis il se détendit en sentant sa respiration régulière et apaisée contre lui.

Tout bas il se permis de lui répéter ces mots qu'il lui avait déjà dit une fois et qu'il se retenait de répéter depuis, ayant peur de la brusquer et de perdre cette harmonie qu'ils venaient à peine de construire.

 _"Je t'aime"_

Il pris peur quand il sentit Marinette bouger légèrement contre lui. Pourtant après 2 minutes à retenir son souffle il était rassuré, elle dormait toujours paisiblement.  
Alors qu'il allait lui aussi sombrer il entendit la petite voix de son amie lui répondre dans un souffle " _je t'aime, Adrien_ "

Surpris il se pencha vers elle mais non. Définitivement sa belle était endormie.  
Heureux tout de même il se cala dans le fauteuil et s'endormit à son tour .

C'est quelques minutes après que les parents de Marinette firent leur apparition dans le salon posant lourdement leurs affaires en même temps.

Mais il en fallait plus pour les réveiller. Et quand ils se rendirent compte que les jeunes adolescents étaient sur le canapé en train de dormir, ils les observèrent un instant puis décidèrent de les réveiller.

Gêné Adrien s'excusa et voulu renter chez lui sans attendre. Malgré les protestations des parents de Marinette qui lui proposaient de rester manger avec eux le dîner, Adrien préféra tout de même regagner sa demeure.

L'accompagnant à l'entrée, il s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Marinette.

 _« Pardon, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème »_

« _Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis c'est aussi de ma faute, je me suis endormie avant toi ! J'espère surtout que tu ne te feras pas grondé par Nathalie pour ton retard... »_

« _Non, ça devrait aller ! Enfin, surtout parce que mon père n'est pas là, sinon ça n'aurait pas été la même chanson... »_

Adrien rit nerveusement puis reporta son attention sur Marinette.

« _Alors, à demain j'espère... »_

 _« Oui ! J'ai déjà hâte !_ »

Marinette lui offrit son plus beau sourire alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Soudain, il fit demi tour et s'approcha de son amie et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe...

« _Tu recommences à avoir de la fièvre »_

 _« Non, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus malade et tu le sais bien... »_

 _« Il me faut bien une excuse non_ ? »

Marinette rougit légèrement. Fier de son effet, Adrien parti en direction de sa demeure.

* * *

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis rentra chez elle où sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme. Marinette lui sourit, elle avait hâte de partager tout, ou presque tout, ce qui c'était passé cette semaine ! Leur complicité n'avait rien à envier à celle que Marinette avait avec Alya. Une bonne soirée mère-fille les attendait. Surtout que sa mère savait l'affection que portait sa fille pour le jeune mannequin... Vraiment, elle avait hâte de connaître tous les détails de cette semaine!

La fin des vacances était déjà là et de retour au collège, Alya avait hâte de constater les grands changements dans la vie de sa meilleure amie ! Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de retourner en classe qu'aujourd'hui !

Et elle ne fut pas déçue... Marinette parlait normalement à Adrien sans bafouiller, ils avaient l'air très proche et cela ravie Alya qui était vraiment heureuse pour son amie. En effet, au fil des jours, Adrien et Marinette s'était rapproché au point de devenir meilleurs ami et même confidents... Sur le terrain, comme dans la vraie vie.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, lors d'une sortie au cinéma, Adrien s'éclipsa légèrement du groupe, emmenant Marinette avec lui. De loin, Alya les observait avec un sourire approbateur en coin. Elle attendait ce jour avec tant d'impatience !

Enfin seuls, Adrien tentait de retrouver son calme. Marinette lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient quitté le groupe.

 _« Tu voulais acheter des pop-corn Adrien ? »_

 _« Euh non, en fait... »_

 _« Oui ? »_

Délicatement il saisi les mains de Marinette dans les siennes, essayant de capter l'énergie et le courage qui lui manquait. Qu'est-ce que c'était stressant ! Marinette ne comprenait toujours pas, le regardait avec un air interrogateur. La voix tremblant légèrement il se lança :

 _« Marinette...Je... Je ne peux pas te demander en mariage, parce que nous sommes trop jeune pour ça mais au moins je peux faire autre chose... »_

Marinette toujours interdite l'écouta attentivement.

 _« C'est une promesse. Je promets de t'aimer et de rester à tes côtés tous les jours de ma vie et je te promets aussi qu'un jour je te referais cette demande en bonne et due forme. Marinette... Je t'aime. »_

Adrien la regardait intensément, ses joues étaient rouges vif mais il semblait heureux d'avoir réussi à faire cette déclaration. Marinette quand à elle.. Elle était en larme. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse !

Lentement il sorti un petit étui noir de sa poche et le tendit à Marinette. Cette dernière, trop émue pour parler, chercha d'un regard l'autorisation puis l'ouvrit.

Elle découvrit une bague noire qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Chat Noir, mais beaucoup plus fine, et en son centre se trouvait une pierre d'un rouge éclatant.

Relevant son visage vers celui d'Adrien, Marinette pleura de plus belle.

 _« Merci ! Elle est magnifique... Je...Je t'aime aussi tellement depuis toujours... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... »_

Adrien sourit et tendit une main vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes de sa précieuse amie.

 _« Alors ne dis rien... »_

Lentement Adrien s'approcha de Marinette et ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Leurs cœurs se remplirent de joie, d'amour et de plein d'autres sentiments en même temps. Comment était-ce possible d'être si heureux ?

Partenaires sur le terrain et dans la vie, les deux héros de Paris commençaient une toute nouvelle aventure à deux qui promettait d'être au moins autant palpitante que celle qu'ils ont vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Plagg et Tikki, toujours en observateurs attentifs, regardaient avec tendresse leurs protégés se jurer de ne plus jamais se quitter.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Il n'est pas impossible que je modifie la fin ou rajoute un épilogue, à voir!_  
 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment!_

 _A très vite!_  
 _Shana_


End file.
